Kagomes first crush
by lovemeetsdeath
Summary: Kagome is a goody good two shoes, what happens when she gets into trouble with the law and meets Inuyasha Takashi, a juvenile delinquent?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat and thought to herself, how could she have let Sango convince her to join the stupid school protest, of course all the popular kids were doing so we _had _to do it. She was lucky the dumb company owner wasn't pressing charges, at least she was going to before her mom stepped in.

So you're probably wondering how I broke the law. I am a good kid, someone who spends their weekends studying or volunteering with my friends. I get straight A's and I want to become a teacher. Well anyways back to my story it all started like this…..

**FLASHBACK**

_Hey Sango, did you finish the history assignment thing…I need some help I don't get it._

_No offense Kags, but we have better things to worry about_

_Like what? This assignment's worth 25 of our grade, I can't fail_

_You never do Kags, just chill. I have something really cool to tell you…_

_No Sango I'm not re-styling my hair, or getting my nails done or going shopping with you for the next 24 hours, I said as I looked at my clock_

_Kags…I'm being serious_

_I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing Sango…being serious! No way!_

_Kagome…_

_Opps I know that tone…_

_Fine sorry_

_Anyways you remember Kikyo Johns…_

_Of course, isn't she the tree-hugging popular girl that has every guy drooling at her feet…?_

_Well some of her friends (Ha more like her slave possey) are petitioning against animal testing rights and all that shit_

_Yeah, just one question what are we doing_

_I'm getting to that part, next week Wednesday; all the popular people are going to petition against the company…if we do this we might get noticed and become popular!_

_I'm not doing it Sango, and you can't make me!_

_Please Kagome, I won't ever make you come with me to all the senior parties EVER AGAIN!_

_You swear Sango, cause if your lying 'somebody's gonna get a hurt real bad' and that somebody is you. (_AN: I love Russell peters LOL!)

_I swear Kags no more senior parties…ever!_

**Next Wednesday **

_We stood outside with big banners saying "BAN ANIMAL TESTING." _

_Look, I like animals and all, but I'm not really into this sort of stuff._

_All of a sudden we heard someone say "if you're not off the company property in the next 5 minutes you will be arrested I repeat you will be arrested_

_That's when I lost it_

_Sango let's get out of here, but Sango wasn't listening instead she wore a look of determination that told me' I'm not leaving, if you want you can go'_

_Being her best friend I stayed and that's when we heard the sirens we-ohhh we-ohhh_

_Oh shit, I'm gonna be in so much trouble_

_We tried to run, but the cops got us, and the company owners came out, and said "I'm going to be pressing charges against these , she looked us up and down' trespassing children._

_Oh my gosh, I could feel my heart racing, my eyes watering my cheeks burning, now I was gonna wind up as an everyday criminal and I'll probably become a hobo with no hope of a future_

_That was if I could survive the shit I was gonna get from my mother_

_And as soon as I thought about that my mom appeared in her car, Sango's mom right beside her, her face stern and a look that told me that if I said anything I was in big trouble._

_She talked to the owner and managed to get him out of pressing charges against me and Sango. _

"_Hmmmm, because of your persuasive mother and since you like animals so much as to go in for trespassing I want you and your friend to volunteer in an animal shelter, Kingsbrook animal shelter_

_I looked at my mom "do I have to..."_

"_Kagome in a situation like this it's either you do this or you pay thousands of dollars for the damages caused."_

_  
I pursed my lips, I didn't want to volunteer but what choice do I have._

_Alright, when do I start?_

_The owner looked at m,e next week Monday, enjoy your last free week!_

Now here I am one day away from my nightmare _job _working during the summer, while other kids are laughing and playing outside and having fun.


	2. Hard jobs!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA I'm so sorry I totally forgot about this, oh and thanks to my reviewers this my first story ever so I'm pretty happy thanks for making my day!

inuyasha-narutolover- do you really think so, thanks a lot keep reading, I need reviewers like you to boost my confidence

Kouga's Archi- thanks! Tell me if there's anything I can improve! Keep reading :D

Now on with story!

Okay, so here I am… where exactly is here, the stupid animal shelter

I am so jealous! I am stuck here cleaning after stupid animal shit, while everyone else is at amusant parks and movie theaters having the time of their life.

I got up this morning at 5:30am and got to the shelter by 6:30 only to be welcomed by two shit scary dogs and a rude, not to mention cute, guy….

**FLASHBACK**

_I woke up this morning realizing this was the day, the day I gave up my freedom to go clean animal shit all because I listened to Sango_

_But I'm not that mad at her at least she gets to suffer with me! I heard a knock on my door, it must be Sango_

_Come in, I screamed! There Sango was dressed in the shelter uniform, despertly trying ot hide the neon blue jumpsuit!_

_Come on Kags, I don't want anyone to see me like this' lets go_

_Sango, chill it's like 5:30 in the morning, you really think anyone's awake!? If I hadn't gone to the stupid-_

_Petition, I know we wouldn't be here but you gotta take chances right_

_Chances! To do what break the law, where neon blue jump suits, work in animal shit all day!_

_Ok, I no. But t least we have something to pre-occupy our time with!_

_UGGGH! Sango you are impossible!_

_As we entered the doors, we heard two ferocious grrsss… there, right I'm front of us were two mad looking _ _rottweilers, and holding their leash was a very hot hanyou, long silver hair, looked better then my own. I started to wonder what kind of conditioner he used. He had molten gold eyes that were boring into my own olive green ones. I looked at him, he was wearing black baggy pant which were ripped in a few places, a dark purple and black stripped shirt with a leather jacket on top of it. I suddenly popped out of my day dream when I noticed the dogs growling. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Down, Rusty stop growling. You'll get used to these unfamiliar wenches soon.

What you call us! stupid dumb ass, my names KA-GO-ME! Say it with me, or are you too dumb to pronounce 3 syllables.

You know wench that isn't a smart thing to say to a guy who's twice the size of you and whose half demon with two growling rottweilers who'll listen to anything he says.

_I gulped, it was true, but would he really loosen his grip on the dogs_?

Then we were interrupted by Susan, her name tag said she was the manager of the dump…I mean animal shelter, but it's the same thing I guess.

Hi, my name's Kaede (AN: had to get her in the story somehow right?) and I guess you two are this summer's special volunteer's!

I could feel my blood boil, she was talking to us like 5 year olds, Sango must have been reading my mind cause the next thing she said was

"Listen you old hag, were 16 years old not 5 got it."

As your boss, that's not the wisest thing to say."

Yeah like we're getting paid, I grumbled

So I'm guessing your Kagome, and she's Sango.

No I'm a rhino and this is a hippopotamus. Sango said in a sarcastic tone

Our 'boss' caught it as well and decided to go along with our tone, very well rhino and hippo your schedule will be handed out to you at the front desk were you are suppose to report to every morning or you will be marked as absent.

So me and Sango, have to feed every animal in the morning, then clean the animal houses, and then help out at the front desk for anyone who's looking to adopt an animal. I could already feel the minutes ticking by, and hear the laughter of freedom. I sighed, might as well try enjoying it and maybe if we get done early we could go for ice-cream! YUM!


	3. The real truth

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA! HAHAHA

Lawyers grab some guns

Just kidding...Hehehe... Sigh…I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

P.S summer vacation is here!!!!!!!!!!!1

"Kags, I hate this job so much, I can't believe we're stuck her for the ENTIRE summer. I smell like animal shit, and the worst part is we get stuck with totally perverted delinquents."

"Correction Sango, you're stuck with the perverted one, as much as I hate to say it, he's a pretty good with all the jobs, but he is a little rough around the edges, and not to mention he's sort of rude."

"Get this Kags, I was talking to the old hag…

"You mean Kaede?"

"Yeah, whatever, but she told me those guys are here because they want to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Those guys are juvenile delinquents Kags, there here because their paying off time. There from a group home called Shikon."

"Do you mean like serious crimes, or something like we did?"

"Kags I'm talking about real crimes, like drug dealing, smuggling, murdering….anything's possible."

"Your joking…right, cause if you are Sango it's not funny."

"No, I'm not Kags; these guys are here for something serious."

"So why are they in a group home?"

"Well there sort of under house arrest, the only problem is that they didn't have homes. They lived on the streets. Many of them can't afford good places, others are paying off time and then waiting to go back to relatives."

_I was shocked, more like confused. I had yelled at the guy, when he's had it worse then me, and here I am complaining. I fell so horrible._

"Sango, who's the guy that you're working with, what's his name?"

"Miroku, why?"

"Just wanted to know."

"It's a good thing your mom doesn't know, she's really picky about who you hang out, ever sing Souta and…."

"I'm sorry Kags, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"That's okay, I'm over it."

"Are you sure, nevermind, lets just go home now. I'm so tired.

"Hey Sango tomorrow's Saturday, how bout we do some shopping, to get our minds off the "job" that we have to do for the rest of the summer vacation, huh Sango…Sango…?"

"LALALALALA, I can't hear you….!"

"Someone's acting more retarded then usual."

"Hey!!"

"I though you couldn't here me?"

"Yeah I can, well I heard everything except bout the part of the job we have to do for all of the summer vaction."

_I rolled my eyes at Sango and in turn she giggled._

"Kags, you look really gay when you roll your eyes like that, and then she burst out laughing."

"Ookkkaaayy, someone's really high."

"Shut up Kags, oh look there's your house."

"Yeah I no Sango, anyways, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"You know that answer, I can never resist shopping!"


	4. Conversations and naughty kids

Disclaimer: I really sorry to all my reviewers, I got a summer job and have been busy for a while :D anyways **I don't own Inuyasha** and once again I'm really sorry for the chapter delay

The weekend flew by and before I knew it, here came Monday. So I started to think, well I have the entire summer ahead of me, why be all glum about it. Today was the field trip day, were all the little Kindergarteners were coming. So guess who I got paired with the rude, ignorant Inuyasha.

As I got off the transit I was greeted by the now familiar smell of animal poop. I waved to Sango as I saw her talking to Miroku. I checked in with the secretary and got ready for my days work, which lucky for me today was taking care of a bunch of nine year olds.

"Hey wench, whatever your name is. I got the entire thing planned out for the stupid trip- hey why are you so nervous?"

"Me nervous, oh no, how can somebody be nervous when some random guy is holding two fricken huge dogs! Nooooo, I'm totally fine."

"Feh, whatever. So you do the talking and I do the pointing."

I didn't bother listening to what he said all I could do was concentrate that on what looked like a really fat pig coming out of a bright yellow bus, only to find out it was a teacher. Behind stood students, who were pulling each other's hair, calling each other kidish names like 'stupid poo-head' and a bunch of them crying cause it smelt so bad.

"Why don't they just shut-up?! They're so fricken annoying!"

"Inu-yasha, there little kids….well maybe they're really annoying little kids, but they're still kids. You realize you could loss your job if-

"Wench, get this straight I'm not here on a 'job' I'm here because I have to be here, no questions asked end of story."

I didn't know what to say, I guess I shouldn't have gone into personal business so I said the only thing I could say

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to."

He did his cute little 'feh' thing, and then we started, opps my bad I meant I started, he was just watching

"Okay hey guys, my name's Kagome, and right beside me is Inuyasha, and we're going to be showing you guys animals, do you guys like animals

A bunch of Nooooo's and Yes's were thrown in so it was hard to understand what majority was so anyway.

INUYASHA POV:

Stupid girl can't even mind her own fricken business, but she is pretty feisty. I still can't believe she said sorry. No one's said that to me for a while.

NORMAL POV

Whew, what a tiring day, I was about to get on my transit home, seeing as Sango, my supposed best friend decided to take a day off cause she was "sick," anyways I saw Inuyasha walking up to me, maybe he was taking the transit too.

"Hey Kagome. what's up?"

"What no wench, bitch any other names you'd like to call me."

"Feh"

"Fine I'm sorry. did you want to say something to me."

"Yeah, I wanted to say I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier, I guess it was just old memories hitting a nerve."

I stood their, shocked. I actually pinched myself to see if I was dreaming, but it only caused a jolt of pain to run up my arm.

"What did you s..say?"

"What you going deaf now to?" He smirked at me, aww he looked so cute…wait cute where'd that come from.

"Yeah anyways I was wondering if you wanted to go to Tim Horton's with me a grab and ice cappuccino or coffee or whatever you want.

"Sure, ummm do you mind if I change first."

I could see him looking me up and down, and all of sudden I felt really embarrassed to be wearing the neon blue jumpsuit.

An: find out what happens on kag's first date with inu

PS: I want at least 5 reviews before I continue another chapter or u guys r just going to have to wait :D


End file.
